Diagonal
by YunAkanishi
Summary: Les parents de Naruto ont disparu depuis 3 semaines ... Il mène ses recherches, qui vont le conduire à un garçon. Quel est le rapport entre leur famille ? Pourquoi ces disparitions, et surtout par qui ? L'amour est-il possible dans une situation aussi complexe et dans une société aussi fermée ? (UA)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Diagonal  
**Auteur :** YunAkanishi

**Raiting :** M [mais pas pour les premiers chapitres]

**Note :** Voici ma première longue fanfiction, et j'ai décider de choisir un SasuNaru ! Oui, le couple n'est pas un secret ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à proposer certaines idées quand à la suite de la fanfic. Bien que j'ai la trame dans la tête, les évènements précis n'ont pas encore tous été décidés !

_Alors les petits détectives ? Des suppositions ? :3_

_Bonne Lecture ~_

* * *

Naruto entra dans le grand bâtiment avec une détermination sans précédent. Cela faisait 3 semaines que son père Minato, qui était inspecteur au département des Disparus et des Meurtres, ainsi que sa mère Kushina, secrétaire au département du Terrorisme, avaient disparus sans laisser la moindre trace ou le moindre indice.

Bien décidé à ne pas écouter les collègues de son père, le jeune blond salua poliment les policiers chargés de la sécurité, qui, habitués à le voir, le laissèrent passer sans problème. Arrivé à l'étage du bureau de son père, il lança un regard circulaire à la grande pièce. Celle ci était lumineuse et bruyante : entendant par ci et par là, au milieu des nombreux bureaux des sous officier, des téléphones hurler à la mort, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers un couloir un peu plus loin, allant jusqu'à la dernière porte, sans se faire remarquer ; Il stoppa sa course devant cette porte, dans un bois clair, où l'on pouvait lire en grosses inscriptions : "Chef du Département - Namikaze Uzumaki Minato".

Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur le visage du lycéen, se rappelant du sourire rassurant de son père, le dernier matin où il l'avait vu. Son regard se perdit un instant sur la porte, sans vraiment la voir. Il secoua doucement la tête pour se reprendre, et se souvenir du but de sa visite. Sa main halée se posa sur la poignée froide, mais avant qu'il ai pu l'ouvrir, une poigne douce mais forte sur son épaule le fit se retourner.

Il se retrouva en face d'un homme d'environ 30 ans, les cheveux châtains relevés en queue de cheval, ses yeux noisettes d'habitude brillants étaient plus ternes et sévères. Une large cicatrice barrait son nez, elle fit remonter un souvenir à Naruto. Il avait demandé une fois au second de son père, du haut de ses quatre ans, d'où venait sa marque. Celui-ci avait légèrement rit à cette demande et lui avait juste répondu que c'était une histoire de grand, et que, peut-être un jour ,il lui dirait. En y repensant, il n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse. Le blondinet remarqua aussi, que malgré le mois de juin bien avancé, l'homme portait encore et toujours un costard cravate qui avait l'air de donner vraiment chaud.

Après cette identification et après avoir compris la raison de sa présence, Naruto eut un léger tic d'énervement au niveau de la bouche, et chercha à toute vitesse une bonne excuse expliquant sa venue dans les locaux. Ces pensées furent néanmoins stoppées par une voix calme mais sans appel.

"-Naruto, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Vu l'heure et vu ton uniforme, tu devrais être en cours.

-Bonjour, Iruka-san !" sortit le blond avec un grand sourire, bien qu'un peu crispé. "J'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire, alors je me suis dis que ça ne serait pas bien grave si je ratais mes deux heures de sport ce matin !

-Le sport est aussi important que le reste de tes cours ! Et puis quelque chose d'urgent ? Dans le bureau de ton père ? .. Écoute Naruto ...".

Il marqua une pause, puis souffla discrètement, avant d'emmener le plus jeune dans des fauteuils non loin du bureau. Après avoir jeter deux trois regards à ses collègues qui passaient dans le coin, pour les rassurer, Iruka se tourna de nouveau vers le lycéen.

"-Je sais que tu es inquiet pour tes parents, que tu veux tout faire pour les retrouver, mais tu dois nous laisser travailler, nous faire confiance. On retrouvera tes parents.

-Iruka-san, j'apprécie tous vos efforts, mais honnêtement, je sais que vous n'avez pas de pistes sérieuses sur leur disparition ... Et je sais aussi que vous avez beaucoup d'autres affaires, qui avancent, elles. Je ... Je voudrais juste récupérer quelques affaires à mon père, notamment un collier qui doit se trouver dans ce bureau."

Naruto avait mis toute la sincérité dont il était capable dans ce semi-mensonge. Il priait pour que le son de sa voix, soit vraiment peiné et suppliant, et qu'il allait réussir à convaincre le trentenaire. Celui-ci porta sa main gauche à sa nuque, et baissa les yeux tout en la massant. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne relève le regard tout en hochant de la tête.

"-D'accord. Mais pas plus de 5 minutes. Si tu ne ressors pas d'ici ce temps, je serai obligé de venir te chercher. Prends juste ce collier et pars, compris ?

-Oui ! Merci beaucoup !"

Naruto se leva d'un bond de son siège et se pencha légèrement pour remercier son aîné, avant de repartir en vitesse pour entrer dans ce bureau. Iruka regarda la porte se refermer sur le jeune garçon, pour finalement regarder sa montre. Il avait dit 5 minutes, il espérait que pendant ce court laps de temps, le blond ne trouverait pas quelque chose qui pourrait le pousser à chercher plus ses parents, car oui, il avait compris que le fils de son ami et supérieur n'entrait pas dans cette pièce juste pour récupérer ce collier. Il y chercherait sûrement des informations, que eux même n'avaient pas réussi à trouver, mais il devait le laisser entrer même juste pour 5 minutes. Si il l'avait renvoyer directement au lycée, le jeune homme aurait trouver une façon ou une autre pour accéder au bureau et il n'aurait pas pu le surveiller. En le laissant y aller, il savait que Naruto n'y retournerai pas dans l'immédiat.

De son côté, l'apprenti détective ne perdit pas une minute. Il ouvrit sans hésitation le tiroir où se trouvait le collier, l'empoigna et l'accrocha à son cou. Il inspecta rapidement le bureau, mais celui-ci était ranger, et seul un ordinateur portable, une téléphone, une lampe, un bac vide et une photo de leur famille étaient présents. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière lui, et après un dernier regard au cadre, reprit sa fouille, en vain. Le bureau était vide d'indice. Fatigué et énervé par ses recherches inutiles, il se pinça doucement le nez avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. Encore 2 minutes. Autant rester là et attendre Iruka, dans ce bureau qui avait gardé l'odeur de son père. Une odeur douce, rassurante et légèrement vanillé. Son regard bleu se posa une nouvelle fois sur le cadre, qu'il prit dans ses mains. Il effleura le verre de ses doigts, s'arrêtant sur la visage de sa mère, souriant et rayonnant de bonheur. Ses parents lui avaient raconté que la photo avait été prise par son tuteur, Jiraya, lors de la remise des diplômes de sa mère. Il n'avait que 3 ans sur la photo, sa mère 22 ans et son père 23. Ils l'avaient eu tôt, et avait assuré à Naruto, que même si à la base il n'était pas voulu, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde et l'avaient gardé contre l'avis des parents de Kushina.

Le blondinet allait reposer la photo quand un bout de papier rose, dépassant légèrement de l'intérieur du cadre attira son regard. Il tira dessus, et un post-it se retrouva dans sa main, mais avant d'avoir pu lire ce qu'il y avait dessus, la porte s'ouvrit grandement et laissa apparaître Iruka. Le lycéen referma son poing sur le papier, pour le cacher à l'inspecteur, et lui adressa un léger sourire. Il reposa rapidement le cadre à sa place, se releva tout aussi vite et se dirigea vers lui, tout en glissant discrètement le post-it dans sa poche. Il sortit, suivi de près par le plus vieux, qui le regardait tristement, pensant que cet empressement était dù aux souvenirs de son père.

"-Alors, tu as trouvé ce collier ?

-Oui ! Regardez !" répondit Naruto, en se retournant et secouant un collier à son cou, composé de trois pierres bleus.

"-Je voulais le récupérer, car il vient de ma grand-mère paternelle. Mon père m'avait dit que ça datait de la guerre contre la Chine, ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne me souviens pas très bien, j'étais encore enfant quand il m'en a parlé. J'étais censé le recevoir à 20 ans, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra si je le prend maintenant !

-Oui ... Bon ! Retourne en cours ! Je sais que ta mère est très à cheval sur les études.

-Malheureusement.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu as un excellent dossier scolaire !

-Comment vous savez ça ?

-Ton père n'arrête pas de se vanter dans tout le département que son fils unique est, en plus d'être aussi beau que lui-même, est aussi intelligent que sa mère.

-Il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi celui là ...

-Non, Naruto." défendit Iruka. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et regarda le plus jeune."Tu ressembles à ton père. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, le regard bleu océan confiant et chaleureux. Le couleur de peau tout aussi bronzé, et la même carrure musclée. Et tu es tout aussi intelligent que ta mère. Bien que tu sois calme et réfléchi par moment comme Minato, tu as toujours ce côté joyeux, amusé et taquin de Kushina.

-... Merci, Iruka-san.

-Ce n'est que la vérité. Allez, rentre dans cet ascenseur, et va en cours, c'est l'heure de la pause.

-Oh, il est déjà dix heures ?! Bon, je me dépêche alors ! Merci pour tout !"

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà dans la cage d'acier. Il était seul, pas étonnant vu l'heure. Il se laissa aller contre la paroi et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir le papier fluo tout plié. Il le défroissa, et essaya de l'aplatir légèrement. Il reconnu vaguement l'écriture rapide se son père, et la lu. Un nom, et seulement ce nom : Itachi Uchiwa.

Uchiwa ... Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais où ? La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et il refourra le bout fluo dans sa poche. Il y penserait pendant son heure d'économie, là, il devait se presser pour aller en cours. Il devait prendre le métro pour y aller, et à cette heure il devait être bondé. D'habitude, il allait en skate au lycée, celui-ci étant non loin de chez lui, mais le lieu de travail de ses parents se trouvait dans un quartier beaucoup plus éloigné. Il fallait déjà 20 minutes en métro pour y accéder, alors en skate, il ne voulait même pas essayer.

Et il ne se trompa. Il n'eut la place de faire que un pas, qu'il se retrouvait collé contre les autres passagers. Il passa son temps à essayer de rester debout, il ne put même pas réfléchir ou se lamenter sur son prochain cours. Il poussa un soupir de contentement quand il put enfin s'asseoir à sa place, dans sa classe, au fond juste à côté de la fenêtre. Cependant, il ne fut pas tranquille longtemps car son meilleur ami, juste devant lui, se retourna et lui lança un sourire narquois.

"-Alors, t'as oublié de mettre ton réveil ?

-Kiba, juste ... Tais-toi juste pour cette heure, je suis vraiment fatigué.

-Mec, couches toi plus tôt. Tu sais pas te gérer depuis que tes parents sont partis en vacances.

-Ouais, ouais, je sais."

Le brun regarda une seconde de plus Naruto avant de se retourner en haussant les épaules. Il ne faisait plus trop attention aux sautes d'humeurs de son ami depuis quelques semaines, il mettait juste ça sur le compte des jeux vidéos, auxquels le blond jouait beaucoup trop aux depuis le départ de ses parents.

En effet, Naruto ne lui en avait pas parlé, comme à tous ces amis. La disparition de ses parents n'avait pas été médiatisée par sécurité, et seul le strict minimum était au courant, soit son tuteur, le principal de son lycée, et son prof principal. Bref, pas grand monde. La sonnerie si apprécié par les lycéens se fit entendre et le professeur apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Il salua tout le monde, tout en remontant légèrement son masque. Malgré son jeune âge, ses cheveux étaient gris, et il était rare de le voir à l'heure, ce que fit remarquer une élève.

"-Mais c'est parce que je vous aime !" répondit-il juste, ses yeux se plissant par son sourire caché. Il commença l'appel, et lorsque ce fut le tour de Naruto, il releva la tête de sa fiche de présence. "Et bien, Naruto, tu nous fais la joie de ta présence en cette fin de matinée ? Tu as fait ton mot d'absence ?

-Non, mais je m'en occupe ce soir.

-Bien. Nara Shikamaru ?"

Naruto reposa sa tête sur ses bras, et écouta vaguement le professeur faire l'appel. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient dans leur nouvelle classe, mais le blond n'avait pas encore pris le temps de parler avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, un peu trop occupé par ses parents, on pouvait bien lui pardonner ça ? Alors qu'il partait vers des pensées un peu plus sombres, deux mots le firent réagir immédiatement.

"-Inooo !

-Oui monsieur ?

-Arrête de te maquiller en classe.

-Compris, désolée.

-Et enfin, Sasuke Uchiwa."

* * *

_Reviews ?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Diagonal

Auteur : YunAkanishi

Raiting : M [mais pas au début]

Note : Voilà le second chapitre ! J'ai quelque précision à donner. Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser, _ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé_, je mettrais l'autre version quand ma correctrice aura plus de temps. Aussi, dans le premier chapitre, je me suis légèrement embrouillé. _Naruto ne revient pas au lycée pour 13H, mais pour 10H30_. Excusez moi pour cette maladresse. J'ai corrigé ça si vous voulez aller y relire. Aussi, ce chapitre, j'en ai conscience, est surtout de la description, donc plus de la mise en situation. Je penses que ça sera encore le cas pour le prochain, mais ça devrait bientôt changer !

Remerciement : à **lovelessnaru-chan** pour ta _Reviews_, ça m'a beaucoup touché ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur _favoris_ ou encore dans leur _Follows_, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, j'essaye de répondre aux reviews par message !

_Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ~_

* * *

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Naruto avant qu'il ne se retourne précipitamment vers le porteur de ce nom. Les regards des élèves étaient tournés vers lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent qui s'appelait ainsi, et il ne put que s'en prendre à lui-même de ne pas pouvoir faire la différence entre ce Sasuke, et toutes les personnes de la classe qui le dévisageait maintenant. Pourtant, le sourcil légèrement levé d'un garçon attira son attention ... Ah, le mec le plus populaire de la classe. Naruto se souvenait vaguement de plusieurs conversations de ses amis sur ce mec, mais il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, bien trop occupé par ses propres problèmes.  
Il rencontra les yeux d'un noir profond du garçon, et pu y lire de l'incompréhension. C'est vrai, il était en classe, et avait interrompu le cours. Il garda en mémoire d'aller parler à Sasuke plus tard, pour finalement se remettre rapidement face à sa table. Le professeur prit enfin la parole :

"-Naruto ? Tu as un problème ?  
-Non, non, pas du tout." dit-il peut-être trop précipitamment pour paraître naturel.  
"-Tu es sûr ? Tu as besoin de sortir ?  
-Non, je vous assure, ça va bien. J'ai juste cru voir une énorme abeille devant moi ! Hehehe.  
-T'es bête blondinet, les grosses abeilles ça s'appellent des guêpes." lâcha soudain Kiba avec un sourire moqueur.

Naruto lança un regard noir à son ami, qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Mais avant que cela ne s'envenime, Kakashi réclama le silence, pour finalement commencer son cours. Le jeune garçon croisa ses bras sur son bureau avant de poser sa tête dessus. Comment il n'avait pas pu faire le rapprochement ? L'une des plus grandes sociétés d'électronique d'Asie portait aussi ce nom .. Cet Itachi et Sasuke seraient de la même famille ? Pourquoi son père le connaissait, et pourquoi avait-il prit le temps de cacher ce nom ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Itachi Uchiwa, que ce soit au travail des ses parents ou à la maison. Ne serait-ce pas juste une coïncidence, ce bout de papier, ce nom, la disparition de ses parents et ce Sasuke ? Non, honnêtement, quelle est la probabilité pour que ça arrive ? Naruto n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour connaître la réponse.  
Il tourna la tête vers le bureau de Sasuke, et l'observa discrètement. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille lui parler, et rapidement. Le problème risquait d'être les gens autour d'eux ... Comment pourrait-il lui demander si cet Itachi avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de ses parents, alors que même Kiba n'était pas au courant. Il essayera de le coincer pendant la pause déjeuner, ou à la fin de la journée. Naruto laissa un léger soupir passer ses lèvres, avant de nouveau se concentrer sur l'autre jeune homme.  
Il est vraiment beau ... fut la seule chose que le blond pensa correctement. Il comprenait tout à fait sa popularité. Ses cheveux étaient assortis à ses yeux noirs, légèrement remontés en pique à l'arrière de sa tête. Les deux mèches encadrant son visage le rendaient mystérieux, et faisaient ressortir sa peau blanche. Tout le contraire de lui en somme. Il devait même être un peu plus grand que lui, et même plus musclé, alors que lui-même n'était pas vraiment petit et plutôt bien bâti.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et tourna sa tête à l'opposé, essayant de cacher ses joues rouges avec ses bras. Il venait vraiment de penser que ce mec était attirant ? Bon, il fallait l'avouer, il se retournait souvent sur des gars, mais de là à les trouver attirants, y a une légère différence ! Il ne s'était jamais trop posé de question sur sa sexualité, et personne ne lui en avait posé bien qu'il ne soit jamais sorti avec personne, et ne relookait pas les décolletés des filles ... Il ne ... Il ne regardait pas la poitrine des filles mis en évidence ? Quel mec hétéro ne le ferait pas ? Aucun ! TOUS les mecs regardaient les femmes habillées sexy. Alors ... Il serait gay ? Pas que l'idée le dégoûte, mais il ne s'y attendait pas. Ou alors il faisait semblant de ne pas savoir ?  
Il secoua la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas la priorité actuelle. Ses questions personnelles pouvaient bien attendre le retour des ses parents. S'ils reviennent un jour… ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme. Son regard s'assombrit un peu, et il regarda sans la voir la table en bois. Il ne devait pas penser à cette possibilité, non il ne devait pas ...

La matinée passa, et la dernière heure sonna enfin. Son meilleur ami, assis devant lui étira ses bras, pour finalement se lever et se tourner vers lui. Naruto se leva à son tour et jeta un regard en direction de l'Uchiwa, et le vis discuter avec Neji, le délégué de la classe. Non seulement il faudra qu'il s'éloigne de ses amis sans que Kiba le remarque, et en plus il faudra aller parler avec l'autre garçon, sans que son propre ami ne trouve quelque chose à redire. Une main se secoua devant ses yeux, qu'il cligna plusieurs fois, avant de se rendre compte que Kiba essayait d'attirer son attention. Le blond lui adressa un sourire d'idiot, en le regardant de nouveau.

"-T'étais parti où ?  
-Rien de grave. Tu disais ?  
-Les autres nous attendent au self, dont ma Hinata-chan ~  
-Ah ouais ... Hinata ? Ce n'est pas la cousine de Neji ?  
-Haaaa ? Mais t'écoute jamais quand je te parle ? Ils habitent dans la même résidence, leur père respectifs sont assez proches étant jumeaux, du coup une grande partie de leur famille habite dans la même demeure."

A la fin de sa phrase, Naruto hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait saisi et écouté. Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble hors de la classe, se préparant à aller déjeuner. Kiba le coupa de nouveau dans ses pensées.

"-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à Neji ?  
-Pour rien.  
-Naruto ! T'es vachement évasif ces derniers temps, t'as des soucis ? Puis tu parles plus beaucoup, t'as l'air carrément dans les nuages. Y a pas que les jeux vidéo ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?  
-Mais rien, je te dis. Je te demandais juste à propos de Neji parce que ... Enfin ... C'est un peu compliqué ...  
-C'est l'Uchiwa qui t'intéresse ?"

Naruto s'arrêta subitement devant l'entré du self, alors que son ami ouvrait la porte. Il était au courant ? Mais de quoi exactement ? Le brun était déjà entré dans la pièce, le laissant seul. Il se précipita alors pour le rejoindre, et lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il lui empoigna le bras et le retourna. Surpris, Kiba écarquilla les yeux avant de reconnaître son meilleur ami qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

"-T'es au courant de quoi ?" demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait. Son ami haussa les épaules.  
"-Que t'en pince pour lui ?"

Naruto prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre la phrase de son ami. Il aurait du ressentir du soulagement que son ami ne soit pas au courant, mais à la place, une rougeur prononcée pris place sur son visage, et il ne put s'empêcher de parler fort, attirant ainsi l'attention sur eux.

"-QUOI ?!  
-Calme-toi man. C'est un secret pour aucun des tes amis que t'es pas attiré par les filles. T'as jamais regardé Hinata, ni Sakura, ni Ino et même pas Kurenai-sensei, qui est vraiment, et je pèse mes mots, belle.  
-Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais gay !  
-Y a que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte.  
- .. C'est pas ... Que je m'en rend pas compte mais .. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez remarqué.  
-T'inquiète pas, personne n'est homophobe dans nos amis, et même si un en était, je le laisserais jamais t'insulter ou te mal mener. Pour en revenir à Uchiwa, tu devrais tenter le coup.  
-Tenter le coup ?  
-Bah oui. Tu dois bien être le seul à ne pas savoir qu'il est ouvertement gay.  
-Il est … Gay ... ?  
-Ecoute Naruto, ça me gêne pas spécialement de parler de ça avec toi, mais je commence vraiment à avoir faim. Alors on peut remettre cette discussion à plus tard ?"

Le jeune blond lâcha finalement doucement son bras, et hocha vaguement de la tête. Il le suivit doucement en direction des plateaux, se servit et parti s'asseoir à côté de Kiba, lui même à côté de sa petite amie Hinata, qui s'adressa à Naruto.

"-Naruto-kun ?  
-Mm ?  
-Tu n'as pas pris de ramen ?"

Cette question fut suivie d'un blanc autour de la table, d'habitude si bruyante. Même Shikamaru avait relevé la tête de son livre de Shoji, interpelé par ce fait. Le jeune blond baissa les yeux vers son plateau, et vu que effectivement, il avait pris des ... Brocolis. Il poussa un soupir, se disant que si ses amis venaient faire un tour chez lui, ils seraient surpris de voir plus de légumes, de poissons et de viandes, que de Ramen ou encore de Chips. Seul Kiba savait que le garçon mangeait bien plus équilibré qu'on ne pouvait le penser, sinon il ne serait pas aussi bien portant, et aurait certainement fini comme leur ami Choji.  
N'ayant pas de réponse, Hinata se rapprocha de Naruto, poussant légèrement son petit-ami Kiba entre eux.

"-Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
-Hina-chan, Naruto ne mange des ramens que au lycée, ou quand il rentre tard chez lui." indiqua le brun.  
"-Ah bon ? C'est vrai que nous ne sommes jamais venus chez toi ! Invite nous un jour.  
-Oui, Narutooo, en plus vu que t'es plutôt riche, ta maison doit être ... Waouuh !  
-Ino, y a pas que l'argent dans la vie. En plus, je te signale que nous sommes dans un lycée privé, donc nos parents ont tous les moyens.  
-Arrête de ramener ta science, grand front !"

Naruto ne suivit pas plus leur dispute devenu quotidienne, et revint à son plat qu'il mangea sans trop de conviction. Sentant un regard sur lui, il releva la tête et croisa le regard noir de son voisin d'en face. Il arca un sourcil pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais celui ci lui fit juste un sourire et retourna à son livre. Le blondinet ne chercha pas plus loin, et lorsqu'il finit son assiette, il observa le self. Il était plutôt grand, avec des tables pouvant contenir de 4 à 16 personnes. Beaucoup des lycéens mangeaient ici, mais il y avait aussi des tables à l'extérieur permettant au fumeur ou ceux désirant manger dehors de s'y installer. Mais cela importait peu, car seul Shikamaru fumait dans ses amis, et il pouvait s'empêcher de fumer à chaque pause.  
Avant d'avoir pu examiner l'espace, ses yeux bleus se portèrent vers la sortie, où Neji passait tout juste la porte. Sans réfléchir outre mesure, Naruto se leva rapidement, s'excusa auprès des ses camarades et s'élança vers celle ci. A peine fut-il sorti, qu'il bouscula un corps, qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Il allait s'excuser de l'avoir percuter, mais Naruto croisa le regard très clair de son délégué de classe. Et comme si pour un fois, la chance était de son côté, le blond remarqua que Sasuke l'accompagnait.  
Le choc passé, le brun à la longue chevelure s'adressa à lui.

"-Tu t'es pas fait mal ?  
-Hein ? Oh, non c'est bon. Désolé de t'avoir foncé dedans.  
-C'est rien, fait juste gaffe la prochaine fois."

Après un dernier regard pour Naruto, il s'éloigna en compagnie de Sasuke, qui le regardait avec un certain intérêt. Notre blondinet secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et les rattrapa. Ses deux camarades le regardèrent, pour un surpris, pour l'autre intrigué.

"-Je ... Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais ... Euuuh ... Sasuke, je peux te parler ?  
-Tu peux parler devant Neji.  
-C'est que … Enfin, c'est assez complexe.  
-Naruto, c'est ça ?" demanda le jeune homme aux yeux presque blanc. Naruto affirma de la tête. "Tu sais, si c'est une déclaration, ça ne me gêne pas de l'entendre."

Le blond piqua un fard devant cette réponse, et secoua finalement de sa main sa touffe blonde. Bon sang, pourquoi tout le monde croit que je veux sortir avec lui ? Il est beau, mais faut pas exagérer !.

"-Non, c'est pas pour ça." lui répondit Naruto avant de se tourner vers l'autre garçon. "C'est quelque chose de vraiment important.  
-Ah oui ? Et quoi ?  
-Je ... Devant ton ami ...  
-J'ai pas de temps à perdre."

Quel connard arrogant et prétentieux celui là ! Il croit que ça me fait plaise de devoir lui causer ?! Naruto tourna les différentes possibilités dans sa tête, et pensa qu'il valait mieux être bref, précis en une seule phrase.

"-Tu connais un certain Itachi ?"

Le regard de Sasuke, s'assombrit un instant, tout comme sa mâchoire se serra brièvement. Le blond le savait, il le connaissait, et si il osait lui dire le contraire, il alla-

"-Neji, laisse-nous.  
-... Comme tu veux."

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en direction du gymnase, et lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vu, Sasuke empoigna avec force Naruto par le bras pour l'emmener dans une impasse entre deux batiments. Il le poussa avec tout autant de puissance contre un des murs et posa ses deux mains entre le visage de l'autre lycéen. Celui-ci déglutit devant le visage fermé de son camarade, en se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de foncer dans le tas. Soudain, la voix de l'Uchiwa claqua dans l'air.

"-Si tu as une quelconque information sur lui, tu me le dis tout de suite. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûre de comment je pourrais réagir ..."

Oui, il aurait vraiment du réfléchir avant de l'arrêter comme ça.

* * *

_Reviews ? :3_


End file.
